magi fanfic
by zeues0817
Summary: The story is set from the time when Alibaba came back to his country, Balbadd as a spokesperson for King Sinbad to have a conference with Ren Kouen. He was given the option to marry Kougyoku and use her to keep an eye on his country as he slowly rebuilds the Saluja royalty under the Ren family's name or he stays with Sinbad and enter the war.


Magi Fanfic - DJ Disclaimer: Manga spoiler alerts and yaoi scenes. Rating: NC-17 / M Pair: Ren Kouen x Alibaba Saluja

"If it's Alibaba-chan, I wouldn't mind getting married." Kougyoku said with a gentle smile.

"Kougyoku…" Alibaba whispers her name.

"I'm sure it was Kouen-nii-sama that told you to marry me as a condition for letting you return to Balbadd and re-establish the royalty. So if it's you that I'll have to marry then I'll gladly accept. Afterall, you are the first friend I ever had." Kougyoku

'That's right. Kougyoku was supposed to marry Ahbmad but I interfered and turned Balbadd to a republic causing their marriage to forfeit.' Alibaba recalls the day that he declared Balbadd's democracy. "Kougyoku…. I.." he utters Kougyoku's name with a sad look on his face.

"What's this? You don't have to look so guilty. I'm a princess and you're a prince. It's part of our task to marry off due to political reasons. You could say that it's part of our destiny." Kougyoku said with a brave smile.

"Yeah, but it's totally unfair for you. I… you're my friend and I don't want to use you just so I can get Balbadd back from the Kou empire. I don't want to sacrifice you… Kougyoku." Alibaba said gradually raising his voice.

Taken aback, Kougyoku smiled sweetly and grabbed Alibaba's hands and said, "You're sweet, Alibaba-chan. No wonder the people of Balbadd wants you as their king." She paused briefly and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and added, "But as I have said before, if it's Alibaba-chan…" Kougyoku opens her eyes and smiled beautifully and said, "I am more than happy to be your wife and help you reclaim your country."

"Kougyoku…" Alibaba utters as he smiled back at his friend.

"Ah… there you are." A voice from behind them said.

"Koumei-nii-sama..." Kougyoku said as she quickly caught a glance of his older brother.

"Ah.. forgive me but I hope I did not interrupt anything." Koumei replied as he hinted out Kougyoku's hands are holding Alibaba's.

"Aaaahhh.. It… it's not what you think, O-nii-sama…" Kougyoku quickly let goes of Alibaba's hand as she blushes.

"It's okay. It's okay. Putting that aside, Alibaba-dono, my brother and King wants to see you. " Koumei said.

"Eh?" Alibaba simply utters. "I understand. Where can I find him?" He answered.

"I shall take you to him." Koumei replied.

As soon as Alibaba took a step forward, he felt Kougyoku tugged his clothes. He turned around and saw a worried look on her face. He smiled and patted her head and simply said, "Thank you. I'll be alright."

Kougyoku watched her friend walked away with her older brother, leaving her perturbed for some reason but still had faith that nothing will go wrong.

By the time Koumei and Alibaba reached Kouen's private quarters they heard Kouen spoke, "Koumei?"

"Yes, my brother and King." Koumei responded.

"Let him in." Kouen ordered, referring to Alibaba.

Koumei took a side step and opened to the door to his brother's private quarters. He bowed his head as a sign of respect for his older brother as he signaled Alibaba to get in. "I shall take my leave, my brother and King."

Kouen is sitting behind the table reading a Tran scripture by the time Koumei left Alibaba. Alibaba stood there for what seems to be several minutes in awkward silence for neither of them said a word. He took a deep breath and toughens himself up a bit as he opens his mouth to start a conversation when Kouen finally spoke breaking the deafening silence.

"Brat!" Kouen said in his usual authoritative tone.

"Yes." Alibaba responds by reflex.

Kouen stared at Alibaba's golden orbs with his scarlet ones that made Alibaba flinch. It was as if he is eyeing the kid and by the time he finished, he said, "So you were able to get Kougyoku's heart, huh."

"Huh?" Alibaba reacts. Clearly he has no idea what Kouen just said.

Kouen was even more surprised, although his expression shows differently, at how dense Alibaba is. He added, "That was the first I heard Kougyoku would like to marry someone out of her own will."

Finally caught on, Alibaba blushes. "Ho-how did you? You heard that! You were spying on us… No! You've been spying on your sister all this time! How could you?!" Alibaba said.

Kouen stood up and rolls the Tran scripture he was reading ago and puts it back to the shelf. As he stood beside the shelf, he smirked and said, "You are a brat!"

"HUH!? That has got nothing to do with this! Why would you spy on your sister!? She loves you. She has faith on you. How could y…" and even before Alibaba was able to finish, he found his back at the edge of the table and Kouen's body leaning on him.

"Shut up, brat! What do you know about Kougyoku?" Kouen said in his slightly angry voice.

"At least, I think I know more than you do." Alibaba answered with a fight on his eyes as he glared back at Kouen with self-assurance.

As if it was a staring contest, both Kouen and Alibaba stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Kouen burst in laughter. "Pft. Ahahahaha."

"Oi! What's so funny?!" Alibaba asks.

"Ahahaha.." He continues to laugh. "This is totally unbecoming of me." He said to himself and added, "You really are a brat!"

"Again with the brat! I am not a kid!" Alibaba angrily pouts.

"And that is one of the reasons why you are called a brat. You keep on charging ahead saying and doing what your heart dictates ignoring what your brain tells you what is right and what isn't. Foolishly going on and on about your ambitious dreams without considering facts and reality. Thoughtlessly, challenging the impossible. Now tell me, are they not true, your highness?" Kouen smiled teasingly.

Taken aback, it was the first time he had seen Kouen smiled like so, not like he has known the man for too long. But Kouen is the very image of a noble prince unlike him. Brave, composed, has a huge presence, intelligent, elegant, highly respected, loved and cared for by his subordinates and so king-like, all traits that he never thought he will have. To have someone like him laugh and smile like an ordinary person is somewhat surprising, he kinda remembered how he got to know King Sinbad, a man he respects and idolizes.

"Ooohh. That expression..." Kouen said which snapped Alibaba out of his daze. He smirked and added, "…are you interested in me?"

Alibaba blushes all the way to his ears and reacted, "Wh-WHAAAATT!? No-No way!"

Kouen laughs at Alibaba as he watches him blush. It's as if he has found himself a pet, no wonder King Sinbad finds him adorable to keep. He reached out for the teen and patted his head, "It's such a waste to have you marry my sister but I don't want to hand you back to that frivolous of a king, Sinbad."

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" Alibaba said as he shakes Kouen's hand away. "I'm not gonna marry Kougyoku just because it would be convenient for you. Kougyoku is my friend and I don't want to make her suffer. Also, I am not a toy so don't treat me like one that you can pass around. King Sinbad is my father's friend, so he's my uncle and my benefactor. He is only helping me because of it."

A devilish smirk appears at Kouen's lips that Alibaba failed to notice. Kouen approached the young prince and said, "Heh.. and do you really believe that. You are so naïve."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Alibaba fumes as he glares back at Kouen. "If you have no business with me at all then I'll leave. Excuse me." He added as he took a step forward, trying to find his way to the exit but was stopped short when Kouen grabbed his hand and pulled him hard.

**THUD

Alibaba's back hit the edge of the table. He winced and rubs his back and said, "What the hell was that f-" and even before he can finish his sentence, he found himself kissing Kouen. With all his might, he tried to shake his tall body away from him but to no avail. 'If only I had Amon with me.' He thought but later realized that even if he had his sword of flames, he will have to restrain himself from using it, after all he was here for diplomatic reasons and as an envoy for King Sinbad. Fighting the 1st prince of the Kou Empire is just plain suicide. As he tries to shake Kouen's body off of him, he felt Kouen licked his lips and forcefully inserted his tongue eliciting muffled moans from the young prince.

When he was finally able to push Kouen away from him, Alibaba vehemently wiped his lips and glared furiously at Kouen. "Ooh. That's quite a mean glare you have there, Your Highness." Kouen said mockingly.

"Shut it! Enough with your jokes!" Alibaba said. "Why did you even called me here?" He added as he furiously glared at Ren Kouen.

He wickedly smiled at the young prince and loomed over his body. He swiftly got a hold of Alibaba's waist and pulled him closer as he forcefully enveloped Alibaba's lips with his own. Alibaba struggles from Kouen's embrace when a moan escaped his lips. With a devilish smile, Kouen lowered his right hand and started to caress his way through Alibaba's clothes.

"Mmmppff.." Alibaba reacted to Kouen's touch. "Aahh.." Alibaba moaned escaping the lip lock with just a string of saliva connecting them. "Wha- Wha- Wha-…." He blushes like mad as he stuttered.

Kouen licked his lips as he looks down on Alibaba boldly placing his left hand on his rear, coping a feel of his butt cheeks as his right hand gropes Alibaba's member.

"Gyaahh.. O-Oi! S-t….mnnngg…" Alibaba responded to Kouen's advances with his left hand firmly grasping Kouen's shirt as he gradually loose strength.

Kouen continues his assault at the young prince. He used his body to tower over him as he pressed closer, leaving no space in between. Kouen could feel Alibaba whimpers by his touch. The firm body of the young prince suits perfectly with his. He could not believe that a brat like him could be this interesting. The first time they met was just plain and simple. Alibaba stood in front of him, trying to give him a firm expression and acted like royalty. No, he is royalty until his country drove away all of Balbadd's royal kin. He thought, he was just a foolish boy trying to act tough and so he ignored him but by the time that they fought together in Magnoshtat he learned that the young prince could be very much interesting and therefore he anticipated that he would come here today and make him his. Simple enough, he's here right now, making use of Balbadd's future to lure him. He is infact a kid to think such things will be resolved simply by marrying Kougyoku. He did not even think that using Balbadd as leverage would mean he would have to betray Sinbad, the man he trusted with his life and this thought seemingly amuses him.

By the time Kouen finished thinking of the consequences he has in store for the young prince, a moan has escaped Alibaba's lips. Seeing that Alibaba is already beneath him, flustered and totally in a trance, he continued to caress the young prince's body thru his clothes from his chest all the way down to his thighs.

"Ngghh.." another soft moan escaped Alibaba's lips and like music to his ears, Kouen gently removed all of Alibaba's clothes leaving him bare as wriggles beneath him. Tears started to fall as he looked at Kouen's crimson eyes and uttered, "S-t-op…" However, this seemed to amuse Kouen even more.

Alibaba's moans increased when he felt Kouen's hand started to stroke his hardening member. "Aahhh.. St-op! P-Please…. Nghh.."

"You don't really want me to stop." Kouen whispered by his ear as he continues to stroke Alibaba's member, making him wet with pre-cum.

"W-hy are.. you doing this?" Alibaba tried to ask in between pants but was cut short when Kouen teasingly licked Alibaba's shaft. He gasped when he felt a finger nudges his hole. He winces at the feeling of pain and awkwardness, and he wants it out, now. Kouen gives him another swipe at the tip of his member with his tongue, and Alibaba can't manage anything but a moan, "Hnn… ah! Ah…"

Alibaba bit his lips on a futile attempt to control his moans, denying how Kouen is making his body feel good. He grunts when he suddenly felt a finger entered his rear as Kouen continued to suck him off.

Kouen could feel the pressure building in Alibaba's lower region, twitching for release and so he sucked even harder and thrusts his finger deeper making sure that the young prince cums in his mouth.

"A-Ahahhh….." Alibaba flinched at the hard thrust as he came hard on Kouen's mouth.

Panting heavily, Alibaba heard the older man speak, "We are not done yet." Kouen removed his own garments, slowly revealing his own fully erect member as he positions himself on Alibaba's rear.

"Wa-wait! St-op! There's no way that will go in there! Impossible!" Alibaba said worrying for his life. "You're way too big!"

Kouen smirked and answered, "I'll take that as a compliment, Your Highness."

"I-Idi… That's not what I ….. Hiyaaaaahh! St-o… Pu-pull out!" Alibaba screams as Kouen penetrates him. "Ngghhh…"

Kouen slowly loomed over his body and kisses him, completely shutting him up. He gave Alibaba a minute to get used to his size before he started to thrust deeper in him breaking the kiss.

"Aaahhh…. Sto- it..it hurts." Alibaba cries.

Kouen ignored him and continued to thrust in and out until he finally hit that bundle of nerves that made Alibaba writhe and moan in pleasure. Kouen smiled as he watched in awe as Alibaba's hole clenched tightly around him shuddering in ecstasy. Alibaba unconsciously reached out at Kouen, embracing him as he dragged his nails down that strong back everytime Kouen hits his prostrate.  
A few more thrusts and cries, Kouen hugged Alibaba's body for one last thrust until he came inside him as Alibaba came at the same time.

Alibaba passed out in Kouen's arms as Kouen gently brushed off Alibaba's tears away and kissed his cheek then whispered by his ear and said, "I will not hand you over to Sinbad. You are mine."

A/n: Here, I translated Koumei's signature line, "Anii-Ou-sama" to "My Brother and King" literally. I want it to be as close as the one in the anime so please don't mind it too much. I've really been planning on creating a fic for Kouen and Alibaba for some time now, I just never had the chance to. I'm always busy and there were a lot more fics to be finish before this. Rather, I just didn't have the inspiration to create one. So when I watched Magi for the "nth" time, I finally got a hint of inspiration and remembered the scene in the manga where Alibaba came back to Balbadd to speak to Kouen. Ahahahaha… I just hope you find this couple interesting as I do. Although, I kind of rushed the sex scene a bit since I'm running out of ideas. Bwahahaha.. I know that I had it plotted with Alibaba marrying Kougyoku and the last line that Kouen said only means that whatever Kouen's sibling owns, he owns. AHAHAHA… 


End file.
